


Killing Ourselves to Live

by Rose Argent (roseargent)



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minekura Secret Santa, Missions Gone Wrong, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/pseuds/Rose%20Argent
Summary: Gojyo and Hakkai are drawn into trouble far bigger than they expected. When everything goes wrong, at least one thing goes surprisingly right.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Minekura Secret Santa 2019





	Killing Ourselves to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyfication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/gifts).



> for Snail Stand
> 
> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> This story is set sometime during the three years between Be There and the start of Gensoumaden, as so many Hakkai/Gojyo fics are. Probably late in that time, since it's after Banri and also after Jeep has arrived.
> 
> Title is from the Halestorm song of the same name. Most of it feels like these two to me, but this bit of the bridge in particular:  
>  _We're going down with this ship  
>  And if this is our last trip  
> At least we'll go together  
> Here we are killing ourselves to live_
> 
> (Though of course they do not in fact go down togther in this fic! They get their happy-as-they-know-how ending, I promise.)

Gojyo compared the list of things Hakkai wanted to what was actually available in the market. "Hey, old man, pickings are a little slim, aren't they?"

The merchant shrugged, but there was tension in it. "Haven't been getting some of the shipments in lately. Mostly we're down to what's grown locally." The needs of the town had outstripped the local farms' production a long time ago, so that wasn't good news.

Scratching the back of his head, Gojyo grimaced. Really no good options for him, then. Hakkai wasn't going to be happy but what could he do about it? "Well, damn. I'll take some of the apples, then." The price seemed a little high when the guy rang him up, but Gojyo figured it was a scarcity thing. 

As Gojyo was turning to go, already thinking about what to tell Hakkai, the merchant cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Actually..."

Something about the way he said it sent a warning shiver down Gojyo's spine, but he turned back anyway. "Yeah?"

"Well, it's just, it's not only shipments that haven't been coming through. We're getting fewer visitors, and no news at all from the towns to the north. We sent someone to check out the situation up there, but they haven't come back." The merchant wasn't meeting Gojyo's eyes--not unusual in itself, but he was obviously sweating it. 

"Don't see how that's my problem, old man." Except he did--it was everyone's problem when the food supply started drying up. But he was going to make them work for it, before he agreed to whatever dangerous shit they wanted him to do.

"With fewer visitors, the gambling scene has to dying out, doesn't it?" The merchant was twisting a dust cloth anxiously in his hands, until he realised what he was doing and made a pretense of wiping down the empty shelves with it instead. "We'd offer a reward. The merchants' association, that is. It's not much, but it's got to be better than what you're pulling in at cards right now."

He wasn't wrong. The odd jobs Hakkai had been doing while looking for something more permanent had been thin on the ground lately, too. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Ask Hakkai-san as well, if you would!" This was shouted at Gojyo's back as he was halfway down the road. Yeah, yeah. Everyone knew which housemate was the reliable one. Like Gojyo wasn't going to ask him anyway--ever since that little white dragon showed up, Hakkai was the one with the wheels.

Hakkai was waiting when Gojyo got home. He was getting used that idea, now--slowly being domesticated by the stray he'd picked up. It was usually the other way around with strays, wasn't it? "Market's starting to look pretty bare. I only managed the apples and the mushrooms. Grabbed some herbs and some noodles, too." That hadn't been on the list, but if Gojyo remembered what was in the cupboards right, something decent could still be on the table tonight. Maybe even tomorrow night. After that, who knew.

"So not just a delayed shipment, then." Hakkai didn't sound surprised, but honestly Gojyo hadn't been, either--he had eyes and all. 

Taking an apple out of the mostly empty bag of groceries before tossing it to Hakkai, Gojyo shrugged out of his jacket. "Merchants' association has a job for us. It pays shit and will probably kill us."

"Oh, well, we should get right on that, then," Hakkai said placidly. He started slicing up the mushrooms, and Gojyo backed away slowly. That tone of voice and a knife in his hand? Not a great combination. 

The apple was a little shrivelly on the surface, probably came out of someone's root cellar, but when Gojyo bit into it it was still firm and delicious in the middle. "If they apply to the temple for help, we're just going to get sent anyway." Sanzo paid them, but if they got an official request they'd get fuck all. If they took the job directly from the merchant's association, they could probably leverage it into a discount for a long time. Assuming they were alive, after.

Obviously Hakkai knew all that. Gojyo just needed to give him a little time to accept that maybe a quiet life was never something they were going to have, anyway. Might as well get paid for it.

Hakkai opened one of the cupboards and paused at the sight of how little was on the shelves. They'd be living on pickles and jam if this went on for too much longer. He sighed and went back to preparing dinner, but Gojyo could see resignation in his shoulders.

Once they were both fed and the dishes were rinsed and dried (gone were the days when Gojyo could leave dirty dishes in the sink for days), they finally got down to discussing the details.

"Did they give you anything to go on, at least?" 

"North. Contact's been lost with any town north of here, but that doesn't mean a lot." It didn't mean anything good, but the degree of bad could be almost anything. 

Spreading a map on the table, Hakkai followed the line of the road with his finger. "This town here is a bottleneck. Any trouble there would mean going miles out of the way to get here, and anyone trying would reach other towns first--no profit in coming all the way here with perishables. Or the whole North could be in trouble, but I think the temple would have heard about something that major."

"So I guess we know where to start, then." Gojyo gestured with his cigarette, scattering ashes over the map. He got a really spectacular Look from Hakkai for his trouble, but it didn't faze him so much anymore. "We'll get the merchants' association to pay us in advance tomorrow." Gojyo didn't want to think that people he spoke to every day, lived and joked and shopped with, would bank on not having to pay up on account of his untimely death, but hard times made people do weird things. 

\---

Gojyo wasn't sure he'd ever get over how much faster things went when you had a car--they were halfway to the next down by noon, and they hadn't exactly left with the sunrise. They'd started out around then, sure, but Hakkai had haggled with the merchants' association about their fee for a long time. On the up side, he'd gotten more out of them than Gojyo would have imagined. 

On the down side, dead men spent no money. 

There were eyes on them almost as soon as they hit the midpoint of the road between the towns, and not friendly eyes. The obvious thing to do, of course, was pull Jeep over and have a leisurely lunch by the roadside. 

It took a little over five minutes before the bandits attacked them, and not much more than that to beat them. "This can't be it, right?" Gojyo prodded an unconscious body with one booted foot. "Bandits are annoying, but there's no way these losers shut down the road completely." There were only four of them.

Hakkai crouched over one of the bandits, lifted an eyelid and peered at the bandit's eye. "They'd have to be part of a much larger group. Better get them tied up so we can ask some questions when they wake up." He frowned a little, cocking his head like he was unsure about something, but whatever it was he didn't share with the class. 

They'd probably hit the bandits a little too hard, because Gojyo was two cigarettes down and halfway through a third before even one of them started to wake up. He looked uneasily at how many were left in the pack and remembered it was his last; stubbing the third cigarette out, Gojyo tucked the remainder back into the pack for later. 

"Good afternoon." Hakkai had his creepiest smile on as he loomed over the stirring bandit. "My associate and I have some questions for you, you see."

The bandit, bright lad that he was, looked scared of Hakkai for a second. Then the smart moment passed and he spat at Hakkai. "Like I'd tell you shit."

"Well, that's unfortunate. You see, my associate is quite impatient, and temperamental." Hakkai sounded so smooth, so reasonable, but Gojyo had to really try not to snort or, worse, laugh out loud. 

Good cop, bad cop, huh? Well, he could do that, even if the idea of Hakkai being the good cop was kind of hilarious. Summoning his shakujo, Gojyo tested the edge of the sickle on his thumb thoughtfully. It was, of course, sharp as ever. "No point keeping them alive if they won't talk."

A little doubt crossed the bandit's face, but he just spat again--wisely not actually _at_ Hakkai this time--and looked away. 

"It's really better if you tell us what we want to know." Hakkai sounded genuinely apologetic. And maybe he was--bandits or not, these were just ordinary human losers--killing them wasn't actually an option.

More of the bandits were starting to wake up, but it was the same with them. Veiled threats, overt threats, nothing seemed to budge them. Jeep or no Jeep, they weren't going to make it much farther north today at this rate--they were still going to need to take these dicks back to town and have them locked up, if they didn't want them joining back up with their buddies and getting a numbers advantage. What a shitshow, so far.

The sun was inching towards midafternoon when one of the bandits finally broke. "If I tell you, you have to help me!"

"Help you?" Hakkai and Gojyo responded at the same time, but their voices were drowned out by the other three bandits protesting, telling the first one not to do it, not to risk it. 

"He kills anyone who defies him! I'm not even a bandit, or I wasn't. I was a town watchman! But then he came through, with his weird powers and--" The bandit's voice choked off, and he raised his hands to his throat, suddenly struggling to breathe. 

Hakkai swore and made some movement with his fingers. "A curse. I thought there was something, before... I didn't see it clearly enough, I thought I imagined it!" The anguish in his voice wasn't at all fake. 

"Can you help him?!" Gojyo got closer, tried to pull the guy's hands away from his throat so Hakkai could see better, but the bandit's lips were already turning blue, his tongue purple and sticking out grotesquely. 

The other bandits were screaming, terrified, and one by one their voices died too. They choked, and writhed, as Hakkai made increasingly abrupt motions with his hands. Gojyo could feel that he was doing something, but it obviously wasn't enough. All four men were dead on the ground in what felt like seconds. 

"What the fuck? What the fuck was that?!" Gojyo had seen some shit, but nothing like that. Nothing even a little like that.

"This is out of my league. I could see the curse, once it activated, but I couldn't break it." Hakkai's expression twisted into something ugly, and Gojyo punched him in the shoulder. Maybe a bit hard.

"No way we could know it would be this crazy. We just gotta go back and report this to the temple after all." As much as Gojyo hated the idea of going to the shitty monk, lives were at stake. A lot of lives, maybe. 

Going back the way they came was easier said than done. The distance seemed to stretch ahead of them, and when they passed the same rock formation for the third time, Hakkai stopped Jeep. "I don't know if this barrier went up when the curse activated, or if it's just one-way, but it's obvious we're not getting back to town tonight." 

Gojyo turned in his seat, looking behind them at the northern town. He could just barely see it off in the distance, in the fading evening light. "This was a shitty plan." 

"If by that you mean setting out with _no_ plan, I agree. Rather belatedly."

Stumbling into things blind had worked out for them before, and neither of them had really investigated anything on purpose before. But those were just excuses, and now they were screwed. "I guess we'd better take the invitation and head north."

"Not a very elegant invitation, but an effective one." Hakkai put Jeep back into gear and got them turned around. They passed the bodies of the bandits after only a few minutes, and Gojyo felt a twinge. They should have buried them, but they'd thought they'd have time to come back with reinforcements. Now it was almost dark and they had no time at all.

\---

Except for being a little quiet for a town of its size--even considering the hour--everything seemed pretty normal when they finally walked into town. Jeep was back in dragon form and lying low--he was an awfully tempting target in either form, but a lot easier to hide as small white dragon. The fields they'd seen on the way in had looked ready for planting but as far as Gojyo could tell they'd been empty. He thought that wasn't normal, but didn't know enough about farming to be sure. The guards--and Gojyo couldn't forget what that bandit had said about really being a town watchman--let them pass without comment, but the lights glinted off the sweat trickling down the back of one's neck. Yeah, safe to say they knew something was up and just wanted no part of it. 

Gojyo felt pretty much the same way, but too late for that.

The town square had several inns and bars open for business, and there seemed to be plenty of customers in all of them, but the feel of it all was a little grim. People drank silently, or spoke in hushed voices. Loud voices came from one bar, but the door was shut tight and guarded--probably where the real bandits spent their nights. Hakkai gestured to an inn, and Gojyo shrugged. It looked clean enough, and about the same as any of the others. The hostess welcomed them stiffly, her smile strained around the edges as she led them to a table in the corner. The whole room watched them pass, even the quiet conversations dying away. There was pity on more than one face, but mostly the people here were afraid. 

To Gojyo's surprise, the food was really good. Almost good enough for a last meal, but Gojyo found he could only pick at it. He barely even drank--the beer was unpleasantly sour in his mouth, and he didn't think it was the brewer's fault. "If the whole town is like this, how could no one have noticed? Done something?" Gojyo was honestly a bit offended at the idea. 

Hakkai gave him a smile that was painful to see. "I've seen it before."

So he had. Gojyo's meal turned to a lump of lead in his throat. He knew what had happened to the last town full of frightened, desperate people Hakkai had been in. Or Gonou had been in, anyway. "Sorry."

Downing his drink in one long swallow, Hakkai shrugged. Some of the brittleness left his expression as he put the empty mug down. "We might as well get rooms for the night, if you aren't going to finish that." 

They were making everyone here uncomfortable. Part of Gojyo wanted to give them all the finger for... something. Not helping? Not doing something before it came to this? But in the end, they were just normal humans, living normal lives until this happened to them, so he stood with Hakkai and flagged down the girl who'd been watching them nervously the whole time.

She tried to smile at them as she took them upstairs to their rooms, which was braver than anyone else had been. The look in her eyes broke Gojyo's heart, so he flirted outrageously and watched a little of her terror fade in the heat of her blush. Standing in the open doorway of his room, Gojyo gave her one more wink, but he closed the door without inviting her in like he normally would have. 

Pretty girl like her, she'd probably had way too many "invitations" from the bandits. 

The room was clean and neat. It was small, but didn't feel it because everything was exactly where it needed to be. There was a washbasin in one corner, and Gojyo washed some of the road dirt from his face and hands. Seemed a shame to get dust from his clothes on the nice clean sheets, but like hell was he sleeping bare in a situation like this. 

Sitting on the bed, his head resting against the wall that divided his room from Hakkai's, Gojyo said, "Hey Hakkai? So, how are we gonna get out of this one?"

Either the insulation between the rooms was better than any other inn he'd seen, or Hakkai didn't say anything, because only silence answered him.

\---

Someone was in his room. Gojyo's hand snapped out, grabbing a slim wrist in an iron grip before the intruder could touch him. 

"O-oh! I'm sorry, Mister." It was the girl from before. She was wearing something slinky and silky that Gojyo could only just barely make out in the moonlight coming through the window. "I thought you might like some company." She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was shaking like a leaf. 

Gojyo sighed and let her go, shaking his head. "Go on home, girl. I don't know about the bastards who run this town, but I don't like my bed partners terrified."

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, I'm sure this wasn't your idea--" Gojyo's words turned into a hiss as something sharp pierced his side, and he instinctively shoved the girl away. She took the knife with her as she staggered back, and blood gushed from Gojyo's side as the blade was removed. 

"I'm really sorry, I really am!" She was crying now, and even as he struggled to stop the bleeding, Gojyo wanted to reassure her that it was okay, it wasn't her fault. "He has the children! I don't have a choice!"

His laughter sounded hollow, and Gojyo wasn't sure if that was because he was going into shock or just because of how fucked up this was. "Never could handle crying women."

Everything went dark for a little while, and the next thing Gojyo knew he was lying on the floor and someone--definitely not the girl--was standing over him. The man's back was to him, but Gojyo knew it. Vines crawled over Hakkai's skin, and the fingers wrapped around the girl's throat were clawed. Gojyo could see the limiters on the floor, just a handsbreadth from his nose, but he couldn't muster the energy to pick them up. He tried to talk, but all that came out on the first try was a croak that couldn't be heard over Hakkai's growling and the girl's weak sounds of distress.

Finally, Gojyo managed to get his arm at least to do what he told it, and he wrapped his hand around Hakkai's ankle. "Hey. Hey, I'm not dead yet here. Help a guy out, let the girl go, okay?"

It didn't seem like his words had any effect, at first, but after a moment Hakkai's grip on the girl loosened and she tumbled to the floor, gasping for air. 

Hakkai knelt by his side, clawed hands weirdly gentle as they peeled his shirt away from the wound. Gojyo sucked in a breath as those viney things probed at the hole in his side, and then sort of... yanked the edges together. It was the most fucked up sort of bandage he'd ever heard of, but the blood flow slowed to a trickle. Still, from the amount on the bed and the floor around him, Gojyo felt like there was already way too much of his blood outside his body. "Okay. Okay, we gotta get out of here." Where could they go, in a town they didn't know, controlled by people who very obviously wanted them dead?

"There's--" The girl got the word out, then trailed off into coughing for a moment before continuing. "There's a place I know. Where you can get out."

Gojyo gave her a sharp look, but there was nothing crafty or hesitant in her eyes. "Why help us now?"

She touched the bruises blooming on her throat. "Nobody told me you were yokai. I-- I tried my best but I didn't have a chance, right? Anyone would know that." Her chin tilted up stubbornly, then she winced as the movement hurt her throat. 

"So the idea is we overpowered you and escaped." Gojyo looked around at the blood again, but shrugged tiredly. If she thought the bandit chief might buy it... he wasn't really in a position to turn her down. Besides, Hakkai still looked a little too homicidal, and needed to be redirected. 

Snatching up the limiters, Gojyo sat up. It hurt, and his head swam, but it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. Probably a bad sign, but if it lasted long enough to get them clear of where the bandits expected them to be, he'd take it. 

Hakkai's eyes narrowed again at the sight of Gojyo struggling, but Gojyo leaned on him heavily. "Help me up, we gotta go."

A fresh trickle of blood from Gojyo's side made Hakkai's nostrils flare in a disturbing kind of way, but he managed to help Gojyo up without anything getting too weird. Weirder? 

The girl led them through the silent halls, down to the cellar. Not a soul was out and about, even though it was almost dawn and the kitchen staff should have been prepping breakfast. 

A hatch in the floor opened at her touch, and she stood straighter than she had all night. "I ran for this exit when I saw you were yokai, and you chased me. Okay? Caught me here, and took the key?" She held a heavy key out in a shaking hand.

Clawed fingers brushed hers as Hakkai took the key, but he was being careful enough not to leave a scratch. She nodded, then settled on the floor in a pretty convincing sprawl, like she'd fallen there after being choked unconscious. "First three lefts, then a right, and another left, and you'll be outside the walls."

Gojyo touched his side, and found it was only a little wet. But he could see he'd left bloody boot prints the whole way down here. "Won't be much of an escape if I keep leaking all over the path. Can you..." he trailed off, gritting his teeth. Oh, it hurt his pride to even think about saying what he was about to say. Not as much as dying of stupid would, though. "Can you carry me for a bit, Hakkai?"

Without a single smart remark, Hakkai swept Gojyo up into his arms. The sudden movement hurt like hell and Gojyo blacked out for a second. When he came to again, they were already down in the tunnels. That was when he noticed just how Hakkai was carrying him--bridal style, of all things. "Oh, come on! I didn't mean like _this_!"

"If I put you over my shoulders it would press on your wound," Hakkai pointed out reasonably. It sounded weird, hearing him talk like that so soon after he'd been ready to tear a hole through the town. Gojyo also thought he heard just a little amusement in Hakkai's voice, but he couldn't be sure and anyway, he wasn't _wrong_. 

"If you tell anyone about this, ever, I'll kill you. I know where you sleep."

Hakkai laughed a little, at that, but it was a choked kind of noise and his grip on Gojyo tightened almost painfully. "If you live long enough to follow through with that threat, let's call it even."

"As if something like this could kill me. Us halfbreeds are built tough." Even Gojyo knew he was totally putting on a front, but it made Hakkai smile an almost real smile.

And then something really weird happened. Hakkai turned his head, looking at Gojyo with a kind of burning intensity that should have been scary. "You know what happens when I lose people I love."

Gojyo swallowed, not sure what to do with the 'L' word coming out of Hakkai's mouth. Directed at him. When Hakkai looked like _that_. "I guess I'd definitely better not die, then."

"See that you don't." Hakkai's lips came down on his in a fierce thing that was as much bite as it was kiss, and Gojyo found himself responding without thinking about it. He could think about it later, if they lived. 

\---

The tunnel came out far from the town and was sheltered in a stand of trees--it seemed like no one would be able to see them, not even with binoculars. Jeep, meanwhile, found them quickly enough, cheeping worriedly at Hakkai. He didn't even hiss at Gojyo, the poor little guy was that worried. 

Nothing was happening back in the town, or at least nothing noisy or obvious. They might actually have gotten this far cleanly. Still one big problem... "We're still inside that barrier, though."

Hakkai smiled, the expression at once dreamy and furious. "I think I can break it. Brute force really appeals to me right now."

"That's. Uh. That's an idea." A stupid, and kind of terrifying idea--the kind of idea Gojyo or the monkey would come up with, not a Hakkai kind of idea at all. But the amount of power Hakkai could put out without his limiters meant maybe it was a real possibility. "And if it works, we go right for help. Right? No going back for crazy rampages?" It was the sort of thing he would never have said to Hakkai's face if he wasn't a little delirious with blood loss, but Hakkai only gave him the kind of patient look you give babies and lunatics. 

"No crazy rampages." The 'as long as you survive' went unsaid, but Gojyo heard it anyway.

It was a good thing Jeep was able to do all the carrying from that point on, because breaking the barrier took everything Hakkai had. The trip to the temple was a different kind of exciting as they took turns holding the steering wheel straight, leaning on each other drunkenly. 

\--

Everything was over by the time Gojyo woke up, surprisingly in his own bed. He tried to sit up, and his side felt like it was going to tear open again so he laid back down with a huff. 

"Apparently having my youki in your wound for so long made it hard to heal. It's stitched up, but needs to heal on its own." Hakkai sat down on the edge of the bed and twitched the covers aside, looking at Gojyo's bandaged side critically. 

Remembering the kiss, Gojyo couldn't help but notice that bandages were the _only_ thing he was wearing under the sheets. A lot of thoughts crossed his mind in that second. What came out of his mouth was, "First time I've had a dude bring _me_ to my bed."

Hakkai went very still, and closed his eyes. A bunch of different emotions warred with each other in his expression, and it was his turn to swallow nervously. "First, but not last?"

Huh. He'd left that part out this time, hadn't he? "I guess not. For the right dude." Maybe he didn't need to think about it that hard after all.

This kiss had a whole lot less teeth, and yet still felt like Hakkai was trying to devour him whole. When it was over Gojyo was left breathless and he wondered if he'd been doing it wrong all this time, because he'd never had a kiss like _that_ before. The ache in his side was a distant nuisance, but Hakkai patted the bandages lightly. "I think that has to be it for now. The doctors will have my hide if we pop open all their stitches."

Gojyo's throat went dry and he licked his lips anxiously. "How long am I supposed to be healing, again?"

Lips curving into the most perfectly vicious smile, Hakkai answered, "A month, I believe." He leaned in, almost like he was going to kiss Gojyo again, and then whispered into Gojyo's ear, "I think it's a fair punishment for letting that girl stick her blade in you." His tongue brushed over Gojyo's ear, and then a quick snap of teeth on Gojyo's earlobe. Gojyo could have sworn--he could see the limiters on Hakkai's ear, knew it was impossible, but he could have sworn it was fangs he felt closing on his ear.

If there was a word for "simultaneously terrified and aroused," that was what Gojyo was in that moment. 

Then he sobered, and asked, "She's okay, though? The girl?"

Pausing at the threshold, Hakkai looked back at Gojyo, all the playfulness gone from his eyes. "Define 'okay'."

Yeah. Yeah, what would Gojyo even know about 'okay'--he'd sure never seen it himself. "She lived, then? Close as any of us get."

"Maybe so." Hakkai's gaze softened for a moment, then he turned away again. Just as he stepped out the door he called back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Gojyo? You're not to smoke or drink for the first two weeks. Doctor's orders."

He wasn't really going to enforce that... right? Gojyo looked around his room, and there wasn't an ashtray or a pack of cigarettes anywhere within reach. His side throbbed every time he even thought about getting up to go looking for where Hakkai hid them. "You're a bad, bad man!" 

"Oh, most definitely." Hakkai closed the bedroom door behind himself. 

"I have some fucked up taste in men." Gojyo settled back against the pillow, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. Damn, but the man could kiss, though. Seemed like a fair trade. 

-fin-


End file.
